Ensemble
by FleurDuParadis
Summary: L'amour n'a aucune limites, et ils vont le découvrir. Ensemble.  Pour toujours ?


Hermione courait. Elle courait à en perdre haleine, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues. Elle criait, de toute son cœur, de toute son âme:

- Drago ! Drago ! Nooon...

Elle tomba à genoux, désespérée.

- Drago, sanglota t-elle. Je t'en supplie Drago, ne t'en vas pas.

- Hermione... appela une voix hésitante. Hermione.

Elle releva la tête à l'entente de cette voix si connue, prise d'un espoir soudain.

- Drago, lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

Il était là, tel un ange tombé du ciel, le soleil l'auréolant d'une lumière étincelante, ses cheveux blancs lui tombant élégamment dans les yeux. Ses yeux gris perle étaient posés sur elle, magnétiques. Il la fixait de son regard intense, d'une magnifique couleur semblable à un ciel par temps de neige. Hermione prit une grande inspiration et commença:

- Drago je... j'ai longuement réfléchi et..

- Chut, murmura t-il en la faisant taire de son index, délicatement posé sur les lèvres charnues de la jeune fille. Sa main dériva sur sa joue, qu'elle caressa furtivement, avant de la quitter. Dis moi simplement qui tu as choisi.

- Drago... je ne peux tout simplement pas choisir entre toi, l'élu de mon cœur, et mes amis, eux qui représentent ma vie. Te perdre me détruirais, mais sans eux, je ne suis rien !

Son visage se ferma brusquement. Il tourna le dos à la jeune fille, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

- Je sais bien que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de choisir, mais tu sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras jamais m'avoir en même temps qu'eux. Hermione.. Je suis désolé, mais.. je ne peux pas, murmura t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Me partager ? s'emporta la jeune fille.

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas ça le problème, assena Drago.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Toi ? Nous ? Ou... moi ? lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

- Le problème, c'est eux, c'est nous. C'est ce qu'on représente aux yeux du monde, aux yeux de tes amis, et aux yeux des miens. Nous ne pourrons jamais être acceptés Hermione, ouvre les yeux !

- Ginny est au courant, déclara t-elle, froide.

- Quoi ? Mais enfin, comment as-tu pu ? Nous ne devions le dire à personne ! Elle va aussitôt aller le rapporter à Potter, qui va lui même le répéter à la Belette, et tout le monde va être au courant ! s'écria t-il, en colère après la jeune fille.

- Je vois que tu as une très haute estime de mes amis, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale en fronçant les sourcils. Figure-toi que Ginny s'en était aperçu, et que je n'ai eu d'autre solution que de lui avouer. Cependant, elle sait garder un secret, et même si elle n'approuve pas particulièrement, elle accepte le fait que je t'aime et que je suis heureuse avec toi. Alors, si cela ne la gêne pas elle, pourquoi pas d'autre ?

- C'est ta meilleure amie. Tout le monde n'est pas comme elle, dit-il. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi compréhensif, ajouta t-il d'un air sombre.

- Et alors ? Après tout, depuis quand te soucies-tu des autres et de leurs opinions ?

- Hermione.. Tu ne comprends pas, soupira t-il.

- Je ne comprends pas quoi ?

- J'ai simplement peur de te perdre.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Il se retourna vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux, et dit :

- Si tout le monde était au courant, on pourrait se servir de toi pour m'atteindre, ou vice versa. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

- Drago.. si tu t'en vas, je souffrirais aussi, de toute façon, rétorqua t-elle d'une voix douce. Peut être pas de la même façon, mais ce sera aussi dur.

- Je.. Comprends-moi.. Avant toi, je n'est jamais.. je n'ai jamais été.. amoureux.. Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi.

- Je le sais Drago, dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et apposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Il ferma les yeux, savourant cette enivrante sensation, cependant éphémère. Puis, elle se détacha doucement de lui, et dit :

- Je t'aime. Et je veux que nous affrontions les épreuves qui nous attendent ensemble, main dans la main, et non séparés en souffrant chacun de notre côté.

Il la regarda intensément, puis se pencha lentement vers elle, lui glissa un «je t'aime» à l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser avec force, comme pour sceller la promesse implicite qu'ils s'étaient faite.

Toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive.


End file.
